Gw,Tmm and CL cross over verson 2
by Suzie Tsurugi White Tiger Naku
Summary: Who ever read it befor knows the summary. Humor/Romance/Song fic. Rated T for safe and swearin in some songs. HeeroxOC,DuoxOC,QuaterxOC,TrowaxKiki Pudding ,WufeixRenee Zarako or something like that I don't remember


Suzsan:Hi it's me again this fanfic will have songs so it's kinda a songfic but this time instead of BeyBlade it's Gundam Wing, Tokyo Mew Mew (I call it Mew Mew Power) and Code Lyoko this one is about the Gundam Wing Boys, Tokyo Mew Mew girls and The Code Lyoko gang meeting at Kadic school (P.S:I might kill Relena in the story so if I do I'll let you know) .

Sasuke:*falls out of the closet out cold*

Kayla (My friend) :Uh..is he ok?

Suzsan:Yes yes he is Kayla.

Kayla: Ok then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Tokyo Mew Mew or Code Lyoko I only own this plot idea and this sentence (I'll try to get to blue prints for Gundam Wing and Tokyo Mew Mew) And for the story Duo and Quater are couins. Enjoy and NO FLAMES!

* * *

A long black limo was driving down the street heading towards a big brown boarding school named Kadic Jr. High. Inside the limo were five boys. One of the boys name was Heero. He was wearing a dark green tank top that said "I may seem like I'm cold and heartless but I have a crush on some one" in green letters, dark blue jeans that had a rip on the right leg and sneakers. He was looking out the window watching cars and stuff pass by.

"Hey Heero are you still alive or not" asked a boy named Duo. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, black jeans and black shoes. He was poking Heero who let out a small grunt.

"Leave Heero alone Duo Quarter is sleeping" said a boy named Trowa, wearing a dark blue shirt, blue pants and tennis shoes pointing a boy named Quarter who was wearing a brown shirt that said, "Hard work never hurt anyone…but I'm still not going to risk it!" in yellow letters, Brown jeans with a rip on the left leg and sneakers. Quarter's head was on Trowa's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah what ever" Duo said and he rubbed his eyes "I just don't under stand why the provender head quarters have us going to a boring boarding school" he said.

"Because there have been weird and strange stuff and sightings over in the area and most of them has been at Kadic Jr. High and two of them were at the hospital over in that area" Heero said who was now on his laptop "And they want us to investigate the school and see if we find out any strange or weird things so that's why they're sending us to the boarding school" he said typing on his laptop.

"What are you doing on that thing Yuy" WuFei asked looking at Heero.

"It's none of your business Chang" Heero said. A few minutes later the limo stopped in front of Kadic and Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quater, and WuFei got out of the limo with their suitcases.

"I wonder which way is to the office" Quater said looking around.

"Looks like we might have to ask for directions" Heero said then a boy with blonde hair, wearing glasses walked over to them. He was wearing a light blue long sleeve turtleneck, brown pants that stopped at his ankles and blue shoes. When he got to them he stopped.

"You guys must be new here my name is Jeremy" Jeremy said "What's your guys names?" he asked

"Hi Jeremy my name is Heero and these are my friends Duo, Trowa, Quater and WuFei" Heero said and he shook hands with Jeremy "Hey Jeremy can you show us to the office so we can talk to the Principle" he asked.

"Sure follow me" Jeremy said and he lead them to the office. A few minutes later Heero, Jeremy, Duo, Trowa, Quater and WuFei walked out of the boys' dorm (I'm skipping the parts of where they went to the office, got there schedule, and other stuff) and saw all the students crowded around all watching the same thing.

"Come on I think I know why everyone is all crowded around of what they're watching" said Jeremy walking over to the crowd of kids while Heero and the others followed Jeremy when they got through the crowd they saw five girls one was playing the guitar and the other four were doing tricks.

"The girl with the long brown and yellow gold eyes is named Suzienita Tsurugi but every one either calls her Suzie or Nita for short" Jermey said. Duo looked at Quater and Quater blinked,confused. Heero stared at Suzie while Wufei and Trowa looked at Duo and Quater.

"Quater you didn't tell me that our cousin goes to this school!" Duo said.

"I didn't know Nita went to this school!" Quater said in his defense.

"You two are Suzie's cousiuns?" Jermey asked, "Because she talks about you two all the time" He said

TBC

* * *

Suzsan: Finaly a first chaapter I wrote and it's NOT short! HOORAY!

BB(Beyond Birthday): R&R and no flames. It keeps her happy and us out of pain.


End file.
